The invention related to a process for operating an electric device, especially an electric motor drive, whereby an electric consumer is fed out of an a.c. network since the input alternating voltage is rectified and the intermediate circuit voltage so obtained is applied to the half bridge of a bridge circuit, whereby each half bridge has two bridge arms in which, in any given case, a semiconductor switch is arranged to which control signals are applied through a control loop fed by an auxiliary supply voltage.
Furthermore, the invention concerns an electrical device, in particular an electric motor drive with an electric consumer connected with the a.c. network through a frequency converter, whereby the frequency converter has an intermediate circuit connected to the a.c. network through a rectifier which is connected with the electric consumer through a bridge circuit, whereby the bridge circuit has at least two half bridges with two bridge arms in each case in which, in any given case, a semiconductor switch is arranged, whereby the semiconductor switches are at all times connected to a control signal output of a control apparatus, and whereby the operating voltage terminal connections of the actuation circuits are connected with an auxiliary voltage supply source.
According to EN 954-1 xe2x80x9cSafety of Machines-Safety-Related Part of Control Units,xe2x80x9d electric devices are classified according to various hazard classes or categories as a function of the hazard potential which arises from the operating device. The efficiency of safety measures required is also regulated in this standard. Five categories, B, 1, 2, 3, and 4 are distinguished, of which category four imposes the highest standards on protective measures. The present invention chiefly relates to category three in accordance with EN 954-1, that is to applications where severe, irreversible injuries are frequently possible, where preventing their hazards is possible under certain conditions. With this category, a single error may not lead to a failure of the safety function.
On the basis of DE 30 29 851 C2, an electrical apparatus of the type mentioned at the beginning is already known where the output connections of the rectifier connected to the a.c. network having intermediate circuit voltage are connected through safety elements with both input terminal connections or poles of the bridge circuit. The bridge circuit has three half bridges whose output terminals are connected with the windings of an electric motor. Each of the half bridges has, in any given case, two bridge arms of which one joins the first output terminal of the half bridge with the one pole of the intermediate circuit and the other joins the second output connection of the half bridge with the other pole of the intermediate circuit. In the bridge arms, a thyristor is arranged as a semiconductor switch, the control input of which is connected with a control apparatus through an actuation circuit. By means of the control device, control signals for a pulse duration modulation is applied to the control inputs of the thyristors such that the motor windings connected with the output terminals of the three half bridges generate a circulating magnetic field of rotation. Here the thyristors of the individual half bridges are in each case actuated such that at all times one of the two bridge arms is conducting while the in any given case other bridge arm is blocked.
The control apparatus is constructed redundant and has two microcomputers of which the one actuates the three thyristors connected with the one pole of the intermediate circuit voltage and the other activates the three thyristors connected with the other pole of the intermediate circuit voltage. The two microcomputers are connected with each other through a bi-directional data line and mutually monitor themselves, since in each of the microcomputers a comparison of results is conducted after mutual data exchange. According to indication of the patent specification, any failure of a thyristor already leads to a short circuit after a short time, and therewith to the response of the safety elements. In this way, the electric motor connected at the bridge circuit is shut off. Here it is unfavorable, however, that shutting off the electric motor presupposes the orderly function of the safety elements. In the event of a defect on the safety elements, a dangerous operating state of the electric motor can thus arise.
A non-representative device is already known on the basis of DE 44 41 070 C2 which is actuated through an electronic safety circuit. The safety circuit is constructed redundant and has two computer units which in each case have a control input connected with a light barrier to monitor a protective field situated in the area of an electric consumer. The computer units are in each case connected through signal lines with inputs of an actuation circuit which has two semiconductor switches by means of which a control output of the actuation circuit is alternatively connectable with an auxiliary voltage source or with ground potential. Here the electrical consumer is only switched on when the control inputs of both actuation circuits are active.
For checking the function of the semiconductor switch, the actuation circuits have feedback leads which are connected with feedback inputs of the computer units. By means of the computer units, test impulses are emitted in any given case over the signal lines to the control outputs of the actuation connections and are then feedback over the feedback inputs. If an error is detected here, at least the still functional semiconductor switches are opened by the computer units. The safety circuit nevertheless has the disadvantage that the operation of the electrical consumer can be disturbed by applying the test impulses, as the consumer is shut down for a short time during the test phase.
For this reason, there exists the objective of creating a process and a device of the type mentioned at the beginning which makes possible a safe shut down of the electric consumer.
Accomplishing this objective includes a process of the type mentioned at the beginning in that, with each of the bridge arms at all times connected to one of the poles of the intermediate circuit voltage, a test shut down of the auxiliary voltage supply applied to the actuation circuit of this semiconductor switch, in that this test circuit is monitored by a measurement, and in that when an error occurs, at least the bridge arms of the auxiliary supply voltages applied to the half bridges connected at the actuation circuits of the other pole of the intermediate circuit voltage are shut down.
Through separate shut down of the auxiliary supply voltages of the actuation circuits for the xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d bridge arm, there results a two channel independent shut down of the electric motor drive. Since the test circuit makes possible a cyclical check of the shut down function of the electric consumer, a secure emergency out function is made possible even when using economical semiconductor components for shutting down the auxiliary supply voltage and/or for actuating the semiconductor switch of the bridge circuit.
With an especially advantageous embodiment of the invention, the test shut down is conducted during a non-actuation phase of the semiconductor switch arranged in the bridge arm to be shut down. In this way, it is possible, on the one hand to test the actuation circuit, and on the other, however, to test shutting down the auxiliary supply voltages as well without in this way impairing the operation of the electrical consumer. Checking the shut down function of the auxiliary supply voltage and the actuation circuits can consequently take place unnoticed in the background for the user of the electrical device which enables a trouble-free operation of the electric motor drive.
It is advantageous if, with bridge arms connected at the same pole of the intermediate circuit voltages, the test shut down of the auxiliary supply voltages applied to the actuation circuits of the semiconductor switches arranged in the bridge arms is conducted simultaneously. The test shut down of the auxiliary supply voltages for the actuation circuits of the bridge arms connected a the positive pole of the intermediate circuit voltage can thus be conducted by means of a single semiconductor switch element jointly for these bridge arms. At the same time, the test shut down takes place, in any given case, when all semiconductor circuits which are connected at the relevant pole of the intermediate circuit voltage are not simultaneously actuated. That means when all semiconductor switches which are connected at the other pole of the intermediate circuit voltage are actuated.
With an advantageous embodiment of the process, it is provided that, for synchronization of the test shut downs of the auxiliary supply voltages applied to the actuation circuits with the control signals applied to the semiconductor switches, the temporal course of power consumption of at least one actuation circuit is measured and compared with a threshold value. In this way, a synchronization line between the control apparatus provided to generate control signals and a shut down control device controlling the test shut down of the auxiliary supply voltages applied to the actuation circuits can be spared.
With an appropriate configuration of the invention, it is provided that the control of the test shut downs takes place by means of a microcomputer and that preferably, for each semiconductor switch or for each group of semiconductor switches, where the test shutdown is simultaneously conducted, an independent microcomputer is provided in each case, and that the microcomputers if need be mutually monitor themselves, whereby when an error occurs, at least the auxiliary supply voltages applying to the actuation circuits of the bridge arms connected at one pole of the intermediate circuit voltage are shut down. In this way, the reliability of the shut down function for the electric consumer can be additionally increased.
The accomplishment of the previously mentioned objective with regard to an electrical device of the type mentioned at the beginning provides that the operating voltage terminal connections of the actuation circuits of bridge arms connected with different poles of the intermediate circuit are connected over separate actuation devices having in each case at least one semiconductor switch element with the auxiliary supply voltage, and in that a measuring device connected with a control apparatus for monitoring of the test shutdown is connected in series after the semiconductor switch elements of the shut down devices which has outputs connected with control inputs of the semiconductor switch elements of the shut down devices, and is constructed such that it shuts down all bridge arms connected with the other pole of the intermediate circuit when an error occurs when shutting down a bridge arm connected with one pole of the intermediate circuit.
Advantageously, the combination on the basis of the measuring device and the shut down apparatus makes possible a monitored test shut down of auxiliary supply voltage applying in each case on the actuation circuit of individual semiconductor switches. Since the trouble-free function of the test shutdown conducts checks by means of the measuring apparatus, and when an error arises, the electric consumer is shut down, a high shut down safety can be attained despite the semiconductor circuit element provided for shutting off the auxiliary supply voltage.
With an especially advantageous embodiment of the invention, it is provided that shut down devices for the test shut off of the actuation circuits connected with them during a non-actuating phase of the semiconductor switch actuatable with these actuation circuits are connected with a synchronization facility. In this way, it is possible to test the shut down of the auxiliary supply voltage without impairing the operation of the electric consumer.
It is advantageous if the operating voltage terminals of the actuation circuits of the bridge arms connected at the positive pole of the intermediate circuit and the operating voltage connections of the actuation circuits of the bridge arms connected at the negative pole of the intermediate circuit are connected in any given case with a common shut off facility. In this way, there results a simply constructed shut down device. The shut down of the auxiliary supply voltage takes place by means of the shut off apparatus at all times when all semiconductor switches of the bridge arms allocated in any given case to the shut down device are not simultaneously actuated and are consequently inactive.
It is provided with an advantageous embodiment that the synchronization device for detection of non-actuation phases of the semiconductor switch to be shut off with the respective shut off device has a current measuring device constructed for measuring the operating current of at least one actuation circuit, and that the measuring output of this current measuring unit is connected with a comparison device for comparing the current measuring signal with a threshold value. Since the operating current of the actuation circuit is dependent upon the control state of the actuation circuit or of the semiconductor switch connected in series, there results with a switched through semiconductor switch another operating current that with a blocked semiconductor switch. The non-actuation phase of the semiconductor switch can for this reason be ascertained by means of the current measuring apparatus during the non-actuation phase of the semiconductor switch without a synchronization line between the control unit generating the control signal for the semiconductor and the shut off device and/or the monitoring apparatus being necessary.
It is advantageous if the shut down facilities for the actuation circuits of the semiconductor switches arranged in the bridge arms connected with the various poles have their own microcomputer in any given case, and if these microcomputers are connected with one another for mutual data exchange through a data connection. The microcomputers can then mutually monitor conducting the test, for example in the manner of a watchdog function, whereby when an error occurs, the auxiliary supply voltage is shut off by means of the shut down facility in whose microcomputer the error was recognized.